Recently, cellular phones, Moving Picture Experts Group phase 1 or phase 2 (MPEG-1 or MPEG-2) audio layer 3 (MP3) players, portable multimedia players (PMPs), tablet personal computers (PCs), Galaxy Tabs™, iPads™, electronic-book terminals, and other various electronic devices have been provided to users. Based on their portability, the users may enjoy various contents while carrying those electronic devices with them.
To keep up with the rapid development of information and communication technologies and to meet various demands from users, electronic devices have various functions such as audio and video play functions, a game play function, a camera function, a schedule management function, a dictionary function, and so forth as well as their original functions, and even provide an information search function and a new application add function.
The electronic devices may also be used for various tasks such as word processing, social media networking, and games, by means of a user touching a screen. However, errors or other limitations may occur when a document is made by touches on the screen, revealing a need for a keyboard.
For example, the user holds the electronic device by hand or puts the electronic device into the pocket or bag and uses the electronic device while on the move, during which the electronic device may be lost or damaged. To protect the electronic device, the electronic device is usually provided with a separate protecting cover mounted on the electronic device.
According to the related art, a protecting cover having an electronic device mounted thereon may be used as a standing cradle and a typing cradle. However, when the protecting cover is used as the typing cradle, the user may have a difficulty in making a touch input because of having to directly touch the screen of the electronic device. For example, when making a document by touching the screen of the electronic device, the user needs to touch the screen several times. That is, there is a limitation in touch inputs for tasks needing a keyboard, such as the task of making a document.
In other words, users have used electronic devices for various tasks such as word processing, social media networking, and games, and these tasks are performed by touching the screens of the electronic devices, having a physical limitation in touch inputs and thus imposing a need for a keyboard.
Therefore, a need exists for a device allowing an electronic device having a large screen and a keyboard to be received and at the same time, to be carried in a protecting cover.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.